The Bet
by MarioMan67
Summary: The Mario Bros. go around asking everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom 'Do you like us' to fufill a bet. 10/14/13 - Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet**

a Mario fan-fiction

by Brian Overton

**Chapter One**

**A/N**: Have you ever heard of a little site named Stardust Fields? This is the link: . I posted a little story named ''The Bet'' there, and I'm working on a third chapter. Now, I'm posting this story to FanFiction. My writing name there is also MarioMan67. This is a combined version of the first two chapters I did.

One day, Wario and Waluigi were bored, so they went to rob the Mario Bros.' house. As they were walking down the road, Mario and Luigi were coming back from yet another adventure of theirs. Unfortunately, the Wario Brothers did not see them, and went to rob the house anyway.

When the Mario Brothers went inside, they saw Wario and Waluigi pocketing a bunch of stuff in their sack. They started sneaking up towards them.

''You hear something?'' said Waluigi.

''No... Let's hurry up though, they may be coming for us.'' said Wario.

After Wario said that, Mario and Luigi jumped the two, and beat them up.

''Hey! Stop it! We're not doin' anything!'' said Wario.

The Mario Bros. stopped.

''Oh, really. We saw you trying to rob our house. You're clearly doing SOMETHING.'' yelled Luigi.

''Shut up! We're not robbing your house! We're just, uhh... HIDING... from some crazy Smurf-loving terrorists!'' lied Waluigi.

''We're NOT believing your lies! NO ONE LIKES YOU!'' bellowed Luigi.

''We're not believing YOUR lies! NO ONE LIKES YOU!'' hollered Wario.

''Oh YEAH!? Many people in the Mushroom Kingdom LIKE us! YOU don't have any PROOF!'' shrieked Mario.

''OH YEAH!? WHY DON'T YOU ACTUALLY PROVE IT?'' squealed Waluigi.

Mario calmed down. A few seconds later, he said ''Actually, that's not a bad idea.''

''It will give us proof that many, many people in the Mushroom Kingdom like us! If they do.'' said Luigi.

''Okay. If you can't prove every single person you see likes you, then you two will have to dance naked... on the top of the Empire State Buliding! It's in New York!'' said Waluigi.

''We know that. And if you lose, you'll have to admit that you reveal all your bad habits... on the top of the Empire State Buliding! It's in New York!'' said Luigi.

''We know that... Anyway, the bet is accepted.'' said Wario.

''GREAT!'' said Mario and Luigi.

''The bet starts tomorrow at 4:30 in the morning. I hope you'll like getting up early!''

''We can handle that!'' said Mario.

''We're the Mario Brothers!'' said Luigi.

''We can do anything!'' said Mario.

''Shut up and get ready for tomorrow!'' yelled Wario.

The next day…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The Mario Brothers had been sleeping on their bunk bed when their alarm clock rang. Luigi fell off the top of the bunk bed (he sleeps on the top bed while Mario sleeps on the bottom), and crawled over to the alarm clock. 5 seconds later, the noise stopped.

''4:30 already?'' remarked Luigi.

Wario and Waluigi burst inside the bedroom in a most Kramer-like way. The two were about 100 times more energetic than Mario and Luigi were.

''Get going already! The bet starts today! In fact, it already started 30 seconds ago!'' yelled Wario.

Mario finally opened his eyes. ''We're too tired. Can you give us an extra 5 minutes?'', he said.

''No! Now get dressed and hurry up, for I'm afraid of the dark!'' screamed Waluigi.

''It'll be dark outside too!'' replied Wario.

''So? It's more scary inside than it is outside!'' explained Waluigi.

Wario had nothing to say.

Luigi broke the silence by saying, ''Ok, I'm ready to go out!''.

Mario said, ''Me too...''

''Good! Now run along, run along...'' said Wario, as he let Mario and Luigi out the bedroom door. ''Remember, you have to ask everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom if they like you, alright?''

After he closed the door, he snickered.

''Why are you snickering?'' said Waluigi.

Wario answered his question with, ''Because... There are plenty of people here that don't like the Mario Brothers.''

''Like who? You? Your neighbor who dosen't like us either? Bowser?''

''Yeah. So do other villains who live in the Mushroom Kingdom. They don't like Mario and Luigi because they keep defeating them.'' said Wario.

''Wait a minute! What if the Mario Brothers avoid asking the bad guys and end up winning the bet?'' asked Waluigi.

''We'll obviously lose. But if they meet up with my neighbor (and some other Mushroomers who don't like them), they'll lose, because those people don't like them, and thus they'll have to dance naked on top on the Empire State Buliding.'' replied Wario.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Then, Waluigi said: ''Wait. Remember when I said ''what if the Mario Brothers avoid asking the bad guys and end up winning the bet''?''

''Yeah - That was 3 lines ago.'' said Wario.

''If they avoid the bad guys, they won't win. They'll actually end up cheating, because I said yesterday to Mario and Luigi, that ''If you can't prove every single person you see likes you, then you two will have to dance naked... on the top of the Empire State Buliding!'' '' said Waluigi.

''Waluigi, will you _please _stop talking about past events? They'll probably ask everyone if they like them. Everyone. Not everyone _but_ the villains, not everyone_ but_ my stupid neighbor, not everyone _but_ some random Mushroomers. EVERYONE.

''That's an awful lot of italicizations.''

''Shut up! Now, let's get out of here so we can start watching those Mario Brothers do their bet, and watch them fail at it!'' yelled Wario.

''Good! Like I said before, ''It's more scary inside than it is outside!'' '', said Waluigi.

''It'll be scarier for you inside and out if you don't stop talking!''

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mario and Luigi were drinking coffee at a coffee shop, while talking about the bet.

''Why did Wario make us to get up at 4:30 in the morning for a stupid bet?'' said Luigi.

There was a short pause before anyone said anything else. Then, Mario spoke up.

''I think, it's because the earlier we get up, the more tired we are.'' explained Mario.

''Still though, if we get up early, and pester people to see if they like us-'' said Luigi.

''-they'll slam the door in our faces, and then if we come back to ask if they like us, they'll say ''no'' and slam the door in our faces again. Because of that, we'll lose the bet.'' continued Mario.

''That was what I was going to say...'' remarked Luigi.

Then a waitress came. Mario asked if she liked him and Luigi. As she took away their empty coffee cups, she said, ''Yes, I do. I like how you keep managing to save the Princess.''

''That's true. Sometimes, when I'm sick, Luigi fills in for me and saves her. But otherwise, me and him save the princess a lot. That Bowser kidnaps her at least, every other month. The best quests get turned into video games.'' replied Mario.

''He's not lying - you can see a bunch of Mario video games at the store.'' said Luigi.

''That's great.'' said the waitress as she left again.

Mario checked his watch. ''5:17 AM. It's still way too early to knock on doors and ask people if they like us.''

''Ok... Should we leave and go back to bed?'' said Luigi.

''No. We'll walk around, checking if people are awake.'' replied Mario.

''Alright... Will we go back to sleep after we do the check?'' asked Luigi.

Mario said, ''Yes.''.

After the Mario Bros. left the coffee shop, they checked almost everybody's house to see if anyone in itwas awake. Most were still sleeping, a few had just woken up, a few more were accidentally woken up, some houses had no one inside, and at least one house only had a corpse laying on the couch. No one else was in that house other than the two plumbers and the body.

Two hours later, Mario and Luigi were sleeping again. Wario and Waluigi burst in again.

''YOU'RE SLEEPING!? WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?'' yelled Wario.

''Wario, leave them alone. They want to rest.'' said Waluigi.

''Rest!? They're just being lazy!'' said Wario.

''Come on, Wario...'' said Waluigi impatiently as he dragged his screaming brother out the door.

Around 9 AM, Mario and Luigi woke up again, and started knocking on their neighbors' doors. Everyone they asked liked them. Some said that genuinely, and some more said that to get the Mario Bros. off the steps of their house.

Two hours and thirty-eight minutes later, while Mario and Luigi were asking another person if he asked them, when Wario and Waluigi came to check their progress.

''We have visited about 97 houses so far.'' told Mario.

''109.'' corrected Luigi.

''Not enough. There's about 31,583 houses in the entire Mushroom Kingdom. You need to knock on 30,574 more houses to get out of the bet.'' said Wario.

''On the bright side, everyone we asked liked us!'' said Luigi.

''Lucky... Now finish the bet!'' commanded Waluigi.

Mario and Luigi ran off.

''You think they'll meet up with someone who dosen't like them?'' asked Waluigi.

''They probably will.'' said Wario.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All day, Mario and Luigi were asking people in the Mushroom Kingdom one simple question: ''Do you like us?'' Everybody said yes, because they if saw, or heard about the two dancing naked on the Empire State Buliding, they would blow up their TVs and go, well to places that didn't have TV. Or even countries or planets that didn't have it. The Mario Bros. were very excited because they were winning the bet, though a bit nervous because of the consequence that would await them once the bet was over, and Wario and Waluigi were very depressed because they were losing.

All was fine and dandy for a few weeks... until the Mario Bros. went up to Bowser's castle. They had avoided it because Bowser hated their guts, but Mario and Luigi were forced to go there by Wario and Waluigi.

''If you don't go there, I'll feel much worse than I already am,'' cried Wario.

As the two plumbers walked up to the castle, Bowser saw them. He did not like them at his castle, and so he got out a Cannon-Scope (a telescope with a mini-cannon hidden inside.). He shot some small bombs at them from a window. The Mario Brothers dodged the explosives. Bowser continued to shoot in desperation. He kept shooting, and they kept dodging.

Eventually, he threw the Cannon-Scope out the window. He went outside and tried to roast them. The fire failed to get them, because Mario and Luigi got out of the way before it could hit them.

Fed up, Bowser then jumped out and prepared to punch Mario and Luigi so hard they'd fly all the way to another galaxy.

But then, this happened:

''NO! STOP! WE JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!'' cried Mario.

Bowser stepped back. ''Really?'' he asked.

''Yeah... we wanted to ask you if you liked us...'' said Luigi.

''Lemme ask you something - why?'' Bowser asked.

Luigi started to talk to Bowser about the bet - how Wario and Waluigi had busted into their house and stuff like that.

When the story ended, Bowser was speechless. He then said, ''That was a humiliating punishment your two enemy brothers-''

''Cousins,'' corrected Mario.

''-cousins tried to get you to do. Normally, I would say ''no'' to seal the deal so me and my Koopalings could watch you get embarrased in front of the whole Kingdom, but I'll say ''yes'' this time because I hate those two.''

Mario and Luigi jumped for joy and started dancing. They had won. Bowser went inside. When he sat down on his throne, he said, ''Mario & Luigi may have forced me to say ''yes'' so I could make them win, but I don't care. I'll get my revenge soon...'' He cackled silently.

The next day, the Mario Brothers went to the Wario Brothers' house to tell them about how Bowser said ''yes''. Wario and Waluigi froze. ''B-B-But, we-'' they said.

''Call us crazy, call us stupid, call us Smurf-loving terrorists, but I think that, come tomorrow, you two will regret that you did your crimes.'' said Mario.

The Wario Brothers ran out of the house, screaming into the sunset. Mario and Luigi shared a hearty laugh, and they lived happily ever after.

**The End... or is it?**

**Epilogue**

**The Mario Bros.:** They won, obviously.

**The Wario Bros.:** They had to do the Marios' punishment in front of everyone. Humiliated by all this, they jumped off a cliff... but they somehow survived and went to the hospital.

**Bowser:** He lived a good life... for a villain anyway, even though he kept failing to capture the Princess.

**That's all folks!**


End file.
